


It's Been Six Years

by aurora_dawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a not great dad, Anakin plays favorites, Angst, Arguing, Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rey Skywalker, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_dawn/pseuds/aurora_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin did not like Han Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Six Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!!!!! This is a present for one of my best friends! We talked about this AU under a much more happy context but I decided to angst it up a little bit. I hope you like it, because I've been stressing about this forever and its probably not v good and rushed but I tried! Happy Birthday you are so amazing and deserve the best birthday!

Anakin admitted that he was a little protective.

Especially of Luke. Luke just didn't have the same thick skin his sister had. This is the boy who had glued himself to his dad’s side as a kid, and a part of Anakin just couldn't let that go. He knew Luke wasn’t a toddler anymore. He knew that. But he couldn't just stop being a dad because his son didn't need him for everything. 

Luke and Leia were seventeen, and it made Anakin’s head spin. Where did the time go? It seemed just yesterday they were just learning to walk and bike and go to their first day of school. It was hard to admit that they knew about things Anakin wished they didn't, but he couldn't protect them from everything. Anakin knew that. In all honesty, he liked having teenage children.

Anakin did not like Han Solo. 

Han had moved into town recently to transfer to the kids’ school. Han and Luke had only met at the beginning of the year, and Anakin hadn't said anything because he was sure nothing would come of it. Then, Luke and him became good friends, and then they started dating. Anakin had bitten his lip and not said anything, because he was sure it wasn't going to last as long as it had. Han Solo had a history that Anakin did not like. Han Solo had been booked for vandalism, petty theft, and drug possession. That's what had gotten him kicked out of his last high school, but he was certain Luke didn’t know that, as much as Anakin wanted to remind him. 

Anakin watched with a glare whenever Han Solo pulled up to his house. Luke would run down the stairs, shout goodbye and jump in his car. “The Falcon”. Ugh. But Luke was a good kid, and Anakin trusted him. 

So when he asked Luke to stay in the house tonight, he trusted him. Technically, he did stay in the house. That didn't mean Anakin had to like what happened. 

Anakin had just been trying to enjoy a quiet evening. Padme was out with some friends, and he was glad to have the living room to himself. So when Luke had started playing his music loudly, louder than he ever had, Anakin hadn't appreciated it. 

Luke was sitting on Han Solo’s lap, the other boy’s hands wrapped tight around Luke’s waist. Luke’s shirt was off, and so were Solo’s shirt and pants. They were kissing, which was innocent enough, sure, but it was obvious they were planning on something else as well. Anakin didn’t like Luke’s boyfriend, but this crossed the line. Of all things, Anakin didn't expect this from Luke. 

“Luke!” Anakin shouted, pushing the door all the way open. 

Luke had spun around, wide-eyed and shocked. Solo’s mouth was wide open too. “Dad!” 

“Get out of my house!” Anakin pointed out of the room. 

“Dad!-” Luke started, but Anakin was too angry.

“Now!” Anakin raised his voice louder, and made both Luke and Solo wince. Solo scrambled for his clothes and ran past Anakin without putting them on. When the front door shut behind him, Luke exploded. 

“What the hell, Dad?!” Luke shouted, throwing his shirt back on. 

“Luke, while you live in my house, you are not going to... Luke, you just don’t get it.” Anakin sighed. 

“What’s there to get? You came into my room-” Luke started. 

Anakin seethed. “You weren’t supposed to be hanging out with anybody tonight.” 

“You never said that!” Luke yelled. 

Anakin glared at him. “Lower your voice, young man, you're already in trouble!” 

Luke threw his hands up. “What?! I’m just saying-” 

“You're not saying anything.” Anakin said, firmly. “You are not allowed to go out for a month. And your boyfriend is not allowed back in this house.” 

Luke’s mouth fell open in shock. “What the hell, Dad, you are overreacting. We were just kissing!” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I believe that?”

“Dad, I-” Luke started, but Anakin wouldn't hear it. 

“No, this conversation is over.” Anakin said and head to the door. 

“But, Dad-” Luke chased after him. 

“No buts.” Anakin turned and loomed over him. 

“Ugh,” Luke shook, “You're not even listening to me!” 

“I don’t need to.” Anakin said, and shut the door behind him. 

Padme talked to Luke later. It didn’t change anything, Luke was still grounded. Solo never did come back to his house, which he was happy about. But he did pick Luke up when he moved out. 

***

It surprised Anakin that they were still together a couple of years later. Both Luke and Leia were in college, but Anakin spoke to his daughter more than he did his son.

He learned when Luke brought Han to Leia’s wedding. 

Anakin never felt prouder than giving his daughter away that day. Leia met a wonderful, wonderful girl in a class they shared together. They had only dated for a year or so before deciding to tie the knot, but Anakin didn’t mind. Evaan was an active member of the military. Evaan was from a foreign country. Evaan was pursuing a PhD. All things he mentioned to Luke when Solo had been getting drinks. 

“Is your “boyfriend” doing any of those things?” Anakin had gloated. 

“Dad, I don’t want to talk about this.” Luke said, looking away. 

“What is Solo doing, anyways?” Anakin smirked.

Luke looked up at him and glared. “Han is working with his friend, at a car repair.” When Anakin laughed, Luke raises his voice. “And, he's taking classes at the college nearby.” 

Anakin shook his head. “What are you doing, Luke?” 

Luke was staring to get more angry. “Dad-” He stopped when Leia approached him, looking tired from dancing and beautiful in her dress. She had pulled Luke away toward the dancefloor. Anakin hadn’t noticed her glare at him from over her shoulder. 

***

Luke did his best to call his parents as often as he could. He just really couldn’t find time anymore. Not while he was finishing his degree and babysitting Leia and Evaan’s new baby, Ben. His dad claimed he just didn't have the time to call anymore, but he called Leia all the time. He didn’t mind not having a close relationship with his dad. Really, it was fine. 

So it really surprised him when his Dad called him. 

“Dad?” He answered the phone, balancing blank canvases in his arms and crooked the phone in his shoulder. Han looked up from where he sat on his laptop. 

“Hey, Dad.” Luke said, and watched as Han got up and left the room. He sighed sadly. He didn’t want Han to feel so excluded. Especially after four years. 

“Yeah, Dad, I’m...I’m good. Just putting some blank canvases in the studio. Hopefully it will...inspire something.....yeah, I’m just finishing a few classes. I got a job down at the Target nearby so we...we’re getting by. Yes, Dad, we. Yes, me and Han are still....still dating, Dad. I-... No, I haven't seen Leia lately. I've babysat Ben a few times. He's great, yeah. Yeah, I've read with him....He is getting really smart. Yeah, he's a great kid. I-...Oh, Evaan? Yeah, we try and call her every now and then, but with-....oh, you talked to her? That's great, Dad. Um look, I have to go. Bye.” 

Really, it was fine. 

***  
Anakin sat his large recline chair in his home. He remembered when the house was hectic with the twins. It was a lot louder back then, but sometimes he missed having children in the house. Although he was glad for grandchildren in that way. You could have babies in your life and give them back to their parents when they started to cry. 

“So,” Padme started, “Luke invited us to dinner.”

“Did he now?” Anakin looked at his wife over the top of his newspaper, and turned the page. 

“He did. Said he had a surprise.” Padme said, sitting across from him. After a moment of silence, “Han’s coming.” 

“They are still together?” Anakin said exasperated, and set his newspaper down.

“It’s been six years, Anakin.” 

“And? That man is no good for Luke and you know it. He's been that ever since he was a kid.” Anakin grumbled, picking up the paper again. 

She sighed, “Just...try, okay?” 

Anakin didn’t say anything.

***

The restaurant Luke had chose was beautiful and simple. Han could tell how nervous Luke was. Especially for his father, but Han promised to behave. Maybe if Anakin and him didn't talk at all nothing would go wrong. It had worked for the past few years, at least. Now they were all sitting there in horribly awkward silence. Padme and Luke made small talk as best as they could, but Han and Anakin’s mutual hostility toward one another made any bits of conversation wither away. 

“So, Han,” Anakin said, quietly, and Han’s heart stuck in his throat, “What are you doing lately?” 

Han sat up in his chair and shifted in it uncomfortably. “I...um...I'm working down at my friend Chewie’s shop. Thinking of picking it up on my own, running my own sort of business.” 

Luke smiled and hung on Han’s arm. 

“Is that what you're dad did?” Anakin asked, an eyebrow raised and the smuggest look on his face. Han tensed, and Luke squeezed his arm. Why the hell did he have to mention his Dad? 

“Well, I...um....never actually knew my dad, so, I wouldn't know.” Han said simply. 

Anakin scoffed, and Luke took a long sip of water. 

Padme cleared her throat. “Have you seen Leia and Evaan recently?” 

“Yeah,” Luke said, “We went and visited them, and Ben, and the new baby.” 

“Oh! How is she?” Padme asked happily. 

“Kaydel’s wonderful. Evaan is spending a lot of time with her before she’s deployed.” Luke said. 

“Sure takes a lot of bravery.” Anakin said, shaking his head. He glared knives at Han. “It's not tinkering with some engine in a garage.” 

Han bit the inside of his cheek because this was for Luke, he needed to do this for Luke. 

“Dad-” Luke said.

“No, no. We need to talk about this.” Anakin cut off, leaning toward Han, “Do you think I don't know who you are? I know what you've done.” 

“I'm sorry?” Han seethed. 

“You were some no good kid and now you're a no good man.” Anakin said, pointing at him, “You’ve been living off Luke for the past how many years and I won’t stand for it.” 

“I haven't been ‘living off’ anybody, old man,” Han said, raising up in his seat, “Maybe my record isn't clean but I doubt yours is either!” 

“Han...” Luke said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. 

“No, Luke, I'm not gonna sit and take this. Not anymore.” Han said, turning to Luke, “Your Dad has always played favorites and I’ve always been guilty as hell that he chooses Leia over you all the time. But now I'm done. I thought he’d come around, but he hasn't.” 

“I do not play favorites with my kids!” Anakin insisted. 

“Oh, yes you do!” Han scoffed, “You give them everything, even though your son is struggling through student loans and bills and we’re barely making it above the poverty line!” 

“It's not my fault you're a freeloader!” Anakin growled. 

“Ani-” Padme tried. 

“Freeloader!?” Han nearly shouted, “Maybe if you cared to actually call your son once in awhile, you'd know I’ve been working two jobs for the past two years! I’m sorry you don’t care about him enough to!” 

“Han.” Luke said. 

“Luke, you know it's true! If this is the way your Dad is why the hell do you want him in your life so badly?” Han shook his head. “Until he gets his issues together he is not coming anywhere near you, understand?” 

Anakin jumped out of his seat, slamming his hands on the table. “You are not welcome in my house, or in my family!”

“Dad!” Luke yelled. 

Han was furious. He got out of his seat, leaned over and quietly said, “Fuck you.” 

“Why you-!” Anakin tried, but Han was already out the door. 

***

Everyone stood at the table, and the rest of the restaurant was silent. A glass of wine had been knocked over and dripped onto the tablecloth and carpet. 

Luke blinked away tears. “What the fuck, Dad.” 

“I told you, Luke, I said-” Anakin started. 

“No, Dad, I'm done,” Luke sobbed, “I have tried to talk to you, to explain, to show you that Han is a good person. And still, you... I can't believe you.” 

“Luke-” 

“I'm not going to give up the man I love just because you don't trust him or like him or- or whatever!” Luke shouted, throwing his arms up. 

For once, Anakin stayed silent. 

“You know the...the big surprise? Why we invited you here? It's because...it's because we’re expecting. I'm pregnant.” Luke said shakily, before sobbing again. 

Padme covered her mouth with her hand. 

“I was so excited to tell you because I thought you would finally come around, but I guess not.” Luke looked at the ground. 

“You're pregnant?!” Anakin said, angrily. “Luke, you can't be pregnant, not with Han’s-” 

“Oh my god, Dad, really!?” Luke screamed. He grabbed his jacket. “I'm done. You're not allowed anywhere near this baby, understand? I won't answer your calls, I won't let you in, anything, until you look Han in the eyes and apologize. And maybe I still won't let you in. But it'd be the right thing to do.” 

Luke left. 

Padme let out a shuddering breath. “Anakin.” Her voice was furious. “What were you thinking!?” 

“I-” 

“No, no.” Padme grabbed her jacket. “Find a motel tonight. You need help, Anakin, but right now I can't help you. Not after how horrible you've been to our son.” 

“Padme-” 

She pointed a finger at his chest. “Find. A. Motel. I'm locking the door.” 

Padme left. 

 

***

“I’m home!” Luke shouted as he closed the front door behind him. Rey snuggled closer to his chest at the noise, and smacked her lips happily. He brushed the soft hair on her head so he could kiss her forehead gently. She was so young, only a couple of months old, but Luke knows he can’t imagine how life would be without her. She’s the happiest things that ever happened to him. 

He set his shopping bags down and was surprised Han hadn’t said anything. “Han?” He said again, and went into the living room. 

“...sorry.” Luke caught the end of the sentence when he walked in. His father was sitting across from Han, his eyes downcast. They both looked at him when he entered. Han got up. 

“We’re...we’re talking.” Han explained vaguely, but Luke just nodded. 

“I’m gonna put her down for a nap.” Luke said quietly, and Han nodded. Han kissed his daughter’s head quickly before sitting back down. 

Luke set Rey down in her crib, turning on the nightlight in her room to get her to sleep. It sounded like...he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. When Rey was asleep he went back to them. 

His Dad looked terrible. He had deep, dark bags underneath his eyes. He was paler than he had ever seen him. He felt so sorry for him. He wanted to help him. He really did. 

“Luke,” his Dad said, “I’m sorry for the way I acted. In my head I was just being protective, I suppose. It took too long for me to realize that. I want us to have a relationship again.” 

Han didn’t say anything, but he could tell Han was as willing to forgive as Luke was right now. It’d been awhile since the fight. Rey didn't have grandparents. It was time. 

Luke smiled, “Okay, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like! They're very much appreciated.  
> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm @lukeskywalkersdaughter


End file.
